The embodiments described herein relate in general to the design of integrated circuit devices. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a method of using local clock buffer circuits to mitigate the effect of voltage noise on an integrated circuit device.
An integrated circuit device is a set of electronic circuits on one small chip of semiconductor material. Integrated circuit devices are used for a wide variety of electronic applications, from simple devices to the most complex computer systems. During usage, variations in power can cause local voltage noise events that affect the semiconductor device in a number of ways.